1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for setting communication parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are various methods for easily acquiring and setting communication parameters necessary for performing wireless communication in which security is ensured. Such communication parameters include service set identifier (SSID), an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, an authentication key, and the like. For example, “Wi-Fi Certified (trademark) for WI-FI Protected Setup: Easing the User Experience for Home and Small Office Wi-Fi (R) Networks (http://www.wi-fi.org/wp/wifi-protected-setup)” discusses a personal identification number (PIN) method in which an access point (AP) that provides the communication parameters is identified based on a PIN code input to the AP, and then the communication parameters are acquired from the identified AP. Further, the above-described reference literature discusses a push button configuration (PBC) method in which the communication parameters are acquired from the AP by a user pressing a predetermined button on the AP. In addition, various manufactures provides different types of setting methods.
If a target apparatus corresponds to the various types of setting methods, the communication parameters can be set by the user selecting the setting method to be used in setting of the communication parameters. US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0088951 discusses a configuration in which a target apparatus performs a setting method which is being activated in surrounding apparatuses, so that the communication parameters are set without the user selecting the setting method.
However, if a plurality of apparatuses is activating a plurality of setting methods that are executable by the target apparatus, the target apparatus does not automatically select the setting method to be executed from the plurality of setting methods. Further, if the user is to select the setting method from the plurality of setting methods, it is necessary for the user to determine and select the appropriate setting method, so that it is not user-friendly.